Destiny Bound
by Eve Royal
Summary: Some men don't care about girls' feelings, and Nightwing knows this as well as any guy does. So maybe that's the reason he's so jealous. After all, would it hurt for her to have waited one more year? Night/Star


Summary: FutureFic Some men don't care about girls' feelings, and Nightwing knows this as well as any guy does. So maybe that's the reason he's so jealous. After all, would it hurt for her to have waited one more year? Night/Star

A/N: Oh. Wow. Okay, this is my first songfic, and my first oneshot. I wrote this about a year or two ago, so it isn't as well written as some other stuff I've written nowadays, but I don't know how to fix it up. Any suggestions are greatly appreciated!

Stupid Starfire wouldn't do what I wanted. 'pouts' Meanie...

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Savage Garden's "I Knew I Loved You". Other rich and powerful people do. But not me... 'sniff'

* * *

**Destiny Bound**

Nightwing sat on the couch, staring at the blank TV screen. He could hear Cyborg and Beast Boy fighting in the kitchen over tofu and meat... again. He had sent Terra in there a few minutes ago in a desperate attempt at peace. He was glad she was back after four years since her betrayal, but after knowing her for almost a year, he should have known sending her in between those two was stupid. She was now shouting at the two almost men for being immature idiots. Had he been unable to sense Raven meditating in the corner, he would have thought that she was yelling too. Their bond had grown even more in the five years he had known her. And Starfire... The twenty-one year old sighed heavily and glared at the TV as if it were to blame for all of his problems. All of _Starfire_'s problems.

Maybe this guy's different. A voice in his mind spoke quietly. Starfire says he's special, says he's kind, sensitive, smart, good-looking-

_Raven. _He interrupted his soul-sister. _That's what she said about every guy she's met in the last two years. _He blinked, realizing something. _Since when are you hopeful?_

He felt Raven smile shyly, eyes still closed. Starfire's attitude is contagious. She changed _you, _didn't she?

Nightwing smiled and his eyes softened, remembering. Remembering all that had happened since she had stepped into his life the same day the others did. How, with a first kiss, she had stolen his heart with no intention of ever giving it back. He doubted she even knew he loved her, though he had tried to tell her time and time again. Fate was against him, always having something or someone stop him each time he ever got close to telling her.

Years ago, he decided he was cursed. Years ago, he almost quit. But you can't quit at love. And, had males been anything but that, he might have been glad at what happened next. Starfire got a boyfriend. Which was great, except that as soon as Nightwing saw him, he knew what would happen. And he was right; Jack, (that no-good, scum of the earth) wanted Starfire's body, not her. She was hurt, if not physically, then very emotionally. All Nightwing could do was comfort her, as she didn't want him to go after Jack. But then she found someone else. And someone after him. And another, and another, and another. All he could do was watch out for her, protect her as best he could and love her from afar.

"Friends, please, how do I look?"

Nightwing turned his head towards the voice from the doorway, and smiled, shaking his head. Beast Boy whistled, Cyborg grinned and Terra clapped her approval. Raven opened one eye, smiled softly and nodded. Starfire's eyes glowed even more before she brought her gaze back to Nightwing.

"Why did you shake your head, _kyouha_?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. He smiled even more, remembering what _kyouha _meant. Destiny bound. The only thing was, he didn't know whether Starfire meant 'destined to be best friends', or 'destined to be the greatest couple the world has ever seen'. He himselfstill believed in the latter.

"Just wondering why you would get so dressed up for some guy," he replied, his smile disappearing. Most of his coldness came from his jealous nature. He wanted to be the guy who took her to fancy restaurants, who she dressed up for. Tonight she wore a white skirt that almost came to her knees and low heel purple shoes. Her shirt was a light purple v-neck sweater with golden flowers racing up one side. Her hair was long and flowing down her back. In other words, she was gorgeous.

Starfire's smile vanished and her eyes lost their glow. She stared at him for a minute, as if trying to read him, before her eyes glared a bright green at him.

"Alex is not 'some guy'! He is a wonderful young man who cares deeply for me."

"Does he love you?" Nightwing snapped. "Does he _really_ love you? Or does he just love what you can give him, like everyone before him?" Starfire gasped. But he continued before she could speak. "And, more importantly, do _you _love _him_?"

"That is none of your business!"

The four titans watched their two friends argue it out, which was unfortunately becoming more and more common. They had all stood by as Starfire went out with guy after guy, getting hurt every time. They knew the reason Starfire had been treated as well as she had - which was not very well, but a whole lot better that some girls - was not because her boyfriends were "wonderful young men who cared deeply" for her, but because Nightwing had taken each one aside and 'chatted' with them. He had never stopped protecting her, not for as long as any of them could remember.

"Isn't it?" Nightwing insisted. "Star," he used his nickname for her, "we've all watched you get hurt too many times to just stand back without doing anything! How do we know this Adam-"

"Alex," Raven corrected.

"Alex then. How do we know this Alex won't hurt you? Star, you're too precious to loose!"

"Why do you care?" Starfire shot back. "Since when have you ever cared about what happened to me?"

"Since the first day you landed you this darn planet and KISSED ME!"

"So that explains why you locked yourself in your room for days on end, and then, when we tried to help you, you pushed us away."

The team winced. That was a low blow.

"If you had ever wanted to protect me, you would have let me help you! I am a princess of Tamaran, and I am quite able to take care of myself!"

Nightwing stared back at her, unblinking. She finished as the doorbell rang, "I don't need a circus orphan to take care of me, _Dick_!" She turned and went to answer the door. Nightwing blinked as he watched her greet the blond, green-eyed man with a hug and a passionate kiss. His throat began to tighten as she shay-sayed out the door, leaning onto his arm like a dumb blond. As the door closed the others turned to him, worry and concern gleaming in their eyes.

"Rob," Beast Boy asked, referring to his past identity. "You okay?"

"Yeah, man, that was pretty harsh," Cyborg eyed his best friend, worried.

"Nightwing? If it makes you feel any better, I think you're right about Alex." Terra knew as well as everyone what he felt for Starfire.

He sighed. He stared at the couch for a minute before raising his head. As he glanced at his four friends he whispered, "I hope she's right. I hope he won't hurt her. But," he sighed again as he stared at the door Starfire had just walked through. "But I really don't think she is."

1:47. 1:47. 1:47. 1:48.

Nightwing groaned and turned back to the book he was trying to read. Unlike most of the other books Raven had lent him, this one was a story of an old legend. A tale of warriors, good versus evil and just enough reality that it made him wonder if it really happened. In other words, this book did not fit in with his reputation, yet he was thoroughly enjoying it.

The others had gone to bed a couple of hours ago, wishing him sweet dreams and good nights. He, on the other hand, was waiting until he was positive she was home. He didn't like Alex, and even if he did, he didn't trust him. His star needed him, whether she knew it or not.

"You do realize that she could be staying the night, don't you?" Terra's voice carried into the nearly empty living room. The other Titans were quite aware that he stayed up until she came home, and to his surprise they didn't object. In fact, they felt comforted by the fact that Nightwing loved her so much that he wouldn't rest until she was back under his watchful eye.

"She wouldn't," he spoke without any doubt. "She promised me a long time ago."

"Promised you what?" Terra made her way to the couch and sat next to him, curious.

"Actually it's what we promised each other. Both of us vowed not to do something like that until after we were married. It's a part of her culture, and my mom would be proud of me," he said, his voice firm.

Terra was amazed. "Really? So you're still a virgin too?"

Nightwing nodded. "I'm waiting for her."

"What if you never get her?"

"Then I'm gonna have a very lonely life, aren't I?"

They sat in silence, thinking.

1:53. 1:53. 1:53

"Well, you can stay here, I'm going back to bed." She got up and made her way to the doors. "Don't stay up too late."

"Okay." As the doors closed, silence reigned once again. He read for a bit, then got up. He had a gut feeling that something was about to happen. A life changing 'something'. He began to make hot chocolate, one thing Starfire and him had in common. Both would sit on the couch and drink to their heart's content, usually if Starfire had had a nightmare.

What are you making? Raven's voice sounded in his mind.

_Hot chocolate. _He sent back. _Go back to your Beast Boy filled dreams._

He received a mental picture of Raven throwing him out a window. He barked out a small laugh.

Laugh it up, you know I could. Just don't stay up too late.

He smiled a sad smile. Everyone seemed to think that Starfire was staying at Alex's. He sighed and poured the drink into his red mug. He walked back to the couch on edge. The gut feeling had only grown, leaving him with no doubt that something was going to happen. He re-opened his book.

2:35. 2:35. 2:35. 2:36.

Do, do, do, da, do, do, do, da, do.

The familiar alarm echoed throughout the room. Nightwing almost dropped his book in alarm, quickly grabbed it and answered his communicator.

"Star? Star, is that you? Is anything wrong?" The screen stayed blank as his worry grew. This had never happened before.

"N-Nightwing?"

He let out the breath he had been holding. "Star? Are you alright? What is it?"

"Nightwing? I-I'm at _Midnight Blues_, the new club. C-Can you c-come get me?" Her voice shook with trapped emotion.

"Sure Star. I'm on my way. Nightwing out."

He ran to the door, and down the hall, making his way to the garage. Once there, he climbed onto the N-Cycle, started up the engine, and zoomed out of the Tower.

2:45. 2:45. 2:45.

"Star? Starfire, where are you? Come on out!" He bit his lip as he searched for the beautiful red-head, made increasingly difficult by the dancing crowd and blinding, flashing lights.

"I am over here, _kyouha_," he heard her call.

He quickly ran over to the voice and sighed with relief. There she was standing by the bar, hugging herself. Seeing him she smiled and held out her arms for 'the hug'. He jogged over and wrapped his arms around her alien body.

"Shh... It's okay, I'm here," he soothed as she sobbed into his shoulder. He rubbed her back trying to comfort her. Glancing up, he saw the groups of people staring at them. He admitted to himself that they _were _a pretty strange sight - the tall, auburn crying into a masked man (in spandex no less - he'd forgotten to change)'s chest. He cautiously laid his head onto hers and smiled as she tightened her hold on him. By and by her crying slowed to a light hiccup. He raised his head, never releasing his love.

"Star? Are you all right?"

She shook her head, causing her hair to brush against his bare skin. A shiver ran down his back - it felt like silk - and he strengthened his hug.

"What happened? Did Alex hurt you?" he pressed. She hesitated before nodding. Nightwing inhaled deeply, calming himself. The last thing Star needed was a vengeance seeking companion.

She raised her head and stared into his face. "He only loved what I could give him. You were right," and at this she lowered her eyes.

He stroked her hair. "I'm sorry I am. I was praying Alex was different."

She sighed heavily before placing her head against his chest once more. She turned her head so her cheek was pressed against him. "I met him here. After Sean happened. I should have known better."

The ebony-haired man frowned before replying, "Yes, you should have. But one of the things I love about you is that you never judge people before getting to know them." Realizing what he had just admitted he quickly glanced down at her.

"Thank you, Nightwing," she smiled. "You can always make me feel better. It is one of the things about you that make me very happy to know that you love me." He bit his lip. She had heard. Suddenly a very different song started to fill the club with sound.

"This song goes out to all the couples out there. Live long and happy lives," the DJ called. A deep voice echoed through the ears and hearts of the young men and women.

_Maybe it's intuition  
But some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant  
And there it goes,  
I think I found my best friend  
I know that it might sound  
More than a little crazy  
But I believe..._

Nightwing smiled softly as he listened to the lyrics. They voiced his feelings for Starfire exactly. He gazed down at the princess. She smiled serenely against his muscular body.

"Starfire?"

"Mmhmm," she replied.

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life_

"How long have you known that I love you?"

She thought for a moment. "A year, I suppose."

He cringed. "It was that obvious?"

"Not really. Only after Friend Raven convinced me that you were, was I positive you felt so strongly for me. Then I could not believe how blind I was before."

"You could have told me that you knew," he said looking down at her.

"Sorry."

"It's all right."  
_There's just no rhyme or reason  
Only the sense of completion  
And in your eyes, I see  
The missing pieces I'm searching for  
I think I've found my way home  
I know that it might sound  
More than a little crazy  
But I believe _  
"Starfire," he asked once more.

"Yes?"

"Do you love me too?"

She didn't answer. He waited with baited breath. If there was any chance, any chance at all...

"I... I do not know. I did when we were younger. I believe I loved you more than you do me," she answered cautiously. Inwardly he snorted. Yeah, right she loved him more. Who almost had to see whom get married? _Besides..._

"If you loved me that much, Star, you wouldn't be saying, 'I don't know'," he said, completing his thought. She raised her head, and frowned at him.

"It is not my fault that you would not see me. I was nothing to you, you barely saw me at all-" He interrupted her by laughing. She glared at him. "What is so funny?"

"I never noticed you? Goodness Star, you think I didn't notice you? You were all I could see!"

Her eyes grew confused. "Then why...?"

He shrugged. "Why was I so... cruel? I guess I was afraid of love. Everybody I love's been taken away from me. Maybe I thought that if I ignored it, and you, it'd go away and you'd stay safe and I wouldn't get hurt again. But after a while, I just gave up on that idea. By that time, you'd moved on."

She looked down, thinking.  
_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life_

A thousand angels dance around you  
I am complete now that I've found you

"Nightwing," she spoke at length. "I do not know if I love you now, but I am willing to give you a chance to make me fall in love with you. Do you understand?" She gazed up at him again.

"How long do I have to woo you?" he asked, grinning.

"Umm... Two months?" She was thoroughly confused and his melting smile that he was using (unknowingly, of course) was only worsening it.

"Give me one, and I'll have you begging me to kiss you." She glared playfully at him.

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life_

"Very well. But if I do not love you by then, we shall go back to being merely friends." She nodded, liking that idea.

"That's what we were before and look at where it got you and me," he added.

"I do not like the games you're playing, Nightwing," she pouted.

He laughed. "Too bad, because I do. I think they call it... flirting?" He chuckled at her flushed face. "C'mon, let's go home. I can make you some hot chocolate if you want." Her eyes lit up.

"Truly?"

He nodded.

"Very well then. Besides, I do not like it here very much."

"Me neither." He gently pushed her out of the club and heaved a deep sigh. So he hadn't got a confession of love. At least he had a chance. And he wasn't about to let this one slip through his fingers.

-END-


End file.
